


［mob卡］特异性

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Rape, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 一篇卡左文的背景设定（？）一下子没收住写长了





	［mob卡］特异性

和所有恶俗的剧本里写的一样，卡卡西被鬼鲛终于倒提着扔在晓基地冰冷的石头地板上。旗木卡卡西与晓的交锋太频繁了，他这样的忍者完全不适合车轮战，尤其是与晓这种网罗各色神经病的组织作战。常在河边走总会要湿鞋的，因此我们说他是“终于”被俘虏了。被扔在地上的银发忍者闭着眼睛，眼球在眼皮之下快速地转动：这是鼬的月读幻术对他的精神折磨所产生的效果。他脸上的表情也不大好看，下意识地弓着身体护住腹部：部分由于忍者的本能，部分因为在回来的路上被弯折着搭在鬼鲛坚硬的肩上一直颠簸着，让人毫不怀疑假使他若恢复了意识一定会马上吐出来。  
然而除此以外，上忍的身体上倒没有什么别的伤口了。浑身的擦伤、断掉的一两根肋骨、四肢的几处脱臼，仅此而已。抓住他这样的忍者所必需的，诸如贯通伤和内脏伤这样的伤痕并没有出现在他的身上。  
“鼬先生，”鬼鲛拿脚踢了踢男人带着伤痕的面孔，“你对他还真好呢……甚至不惜为此使用眼睛。如果只靠我的打击，迟早也是可以捉到他的呀……”  
“眼睛？”鼬侧身看了他一眼，又摇了摇头，“那又不是什么该被吝惜着使用的东西。这么做更快更有效，不是吗？”  
“鼬先生说得有道理啊……”鬼鲛说着，把鲛肌架还到肩上。鼬已经先一步走开了。“相比这个男人之后的遭遇……同为写轮眼的持有者，这也是我对他的一丝惺惺相惜吧。”叛忍低声说，微不可闻。

鬼鲛很快地明白了鼬所说的“之后的遭遇”具体的涵义。他和鼬并没有这样的爱好，但就像之前所提到的一样，晓是个网罗各类强大神经病的地球最强精神病院，这样一个神志坚韧、身材修长、面容英俊同时还被安全地拘束着的木叶上忍的到来对这些病人而言无疑是一款最新的优秀玩具。  
鬼鲛扶着二楼的栏杆往天井里看去。一楼大厅的地板微微内凹，俘虏就被放置在池心，摆出个跪趴的姿势，被男人们团团围住——哦，还有女人。在这宛如斗兽场观众席的位置，鬼鲛甚至能清晰地看到小南的表情。她伸出穿着高跟鞋的脚踩在上忍的舌头上，让他即使被飞段操狠了也不敢有什么大的动作，只能发出苦闷的呜呜声。  
“邪神……大人……”飞段的表情已经错乱了。他紧紧地抓着卡卡西的腰胯大力地抽插着，几乎陷入迷乱当中：他浑身都软了，也许只剩插在卡卡西屁眼里的棒子是硬的。但即便是这样、即使卡卡西愿意牺牲他的舌头，他也无法拧身击杀飞段。在他的手腕、脚踝和眼睛上都贴着密密麻麻的封印纸卷，贪婪地吸吮着他的查克拉，勉强给他留下点能保持清醒的余量。  
他们甚至没怎么花时间去认真拷问卡卡西，因为鼬告诉过他们木叶暗部的刑讯训练的内容。所有的人里，只有小南还试着去套了套情报，却马上就被激怒，转身加入了该如何瓜分这男人的讨论中。飞段想要他的命、迪达拉想要他哭、角都想要他的心脏，因此还和计划把他做成人傀儡的蝎发生了争执。  
“这些我都不要，”小南说，“我只是真的恨这种木叶的走狗。”  
“呀～真巧真巧，”带着橙色漩涡面具的男人从她身后闪出来，“阿飞刚好也最讨厌这种人了呢～前辈要和我合作吗？唔，刚好呀，我们两个算是最不贪心的呢，啊哈哈——”  
小南提供纸遁方面的支持，阿飞提供封印秘术；这两人获得了对这男人身体的优先权。不过现在那个池子里只有小南和飞段，阿飞不知道跑哪去了。  
浑身赤裸的男人喘息着。他们谁也没给他治疗过，因此他甚至连呼痛都必须小心翼翼，不然就会触碰到错位裂开的肋骨。飞段的手指几乎掐进了男人的皮肤里，卡卡西也未曾叫过一声。  
“为什么不叫，为什么不叫！”聒噪的飞段感到十分挫败，恨恨地拧了男人的大腿一把。多次的献祭带给他的不仅仅是不死的肉体，还有不听到惨叫就无法高潮的困境。他委屈地抬起头看向小南，还有小南足下那条颤动的舌头。  
“小南……”他可怜巴巴地说，“你，你能放开他么……”  
“你该不会以为我放开他之后你就能如愿了吧？”蓝发女人冷笑一声，“你说是不是，角都？”  
银发叛忍顺着小南的视线方向抬起眼睛，看见了正朝自己走来的搭档。角都已经脱下了外袍，露出了满布地怨虞的上臂。他走到飞段身边，抓起他的头发就往地上狠狠一磕。  
“啊呀！”飞段大叫一声，连带着卡卡西也被往前推了推。这个动作让小南眼尖地瞄到了俘虏微勃的阴茎。  
“向小南道歉！”角都说，“答应过的事情都做不到你还有没有契约精神了？”  
“没关系，”小南说，“我们都知道飞段就是这样的人。”她轻快地说着，移开了脚。  
“真可惜啊……”角都说，“我想你只能听到自己的尖叫了。”  
他蹲下来，用手强硬地撑开俘虏的穴，把自己塞了进去。

他们的判断是正确的。即使已经有血从交合处流了下来滴在地上，卡卡西仍然一声不吭。飞段被角都挤到一旁，被地怨虞交错地穿了锁骨，兴奋地大声惨叫。他自己的阴茎快速地前后挺动，与角都尺寸不小的性器挤在一起，争先恐后地在男人的小腹上顶出形状。卡卡西侧脸贴在地上，受伤的舌头耷拉在嘴角，整张脸都湿透了，却仍然安静。他的阴茎现在因为疼痛而缩成了可观的一团耷拉在胯间，又被飞段一把抓住。他的肉穴已经被两根阴茎完全地撑开了，这会睾丸后头的皮肤也被飞段无意中拉直，藏不下任何秘密。

三台组合离开的时候把精液全射在了俘虏的洞里。因此，当阿飞走进池子的时候，那些白色的液体已经开始凝固，几乎把那个洞给完全地堵起来了。叛忍叹了口气，盘腿坐下来。  
“怎么搞的啦，还有没有公德了，玩得这么脏又不打扫！……”他把手伸向那个边缘开裂惨不忍睹的肉洞，试着把凝固了的胶状物给抠出来。  
突然被触碰，男人的身体颤抖了一下。阿飞的手指碰到了他的伤口，让他本能地想要去躲避。但这是不可能的，精疲力尽、张开四肢被铁链锁在地上的人怎么可能是休息好了的忍者的对手呢？阿飞的手指不由分说地伸进那个不久前才被两根鸡巴一起使用过的肉洞，几乎没有遭到什么抵抗。他已经松了，甚至有些发冷。由于体位的缘故，那些精液射得很深，阿飞的手指一下子竟然没能勾到。他嘴里啧了一声，恼怒地在俘虏的屁股上拍了一把：黏兮兮的，血液、肠液和灰尘混合着糊在上忍被迫翘起张开的臀部，把他整只手都弄脏了。  
带面具的男人嫌恶地甩了几下手，但显然没有什么效果。他踢了俘虏一脚——这对他想干的事情当然没有任何帮助。阿飞焦躁地绕着俘虏走了几圈，最终还是只能在他身侧跪下来，卷起袖子——这回他学乖了，先在男人白色的皮肤上找了块干净的地方把手给擦干净。  
不过由精液凝结成的塞子仍然陷得很深，不是他单用手指就能够得到的。手又脏了，阿飞气愤地一拳揍在那个红肿的穴上。他的指骨猛力地击打在男人的穴口，让男人下意识地又挣扎了起来。被按住的腰向上弹动，连带着拉得拴在他脚上的锁链也哗啦啦地响了起来。  
阿飞不得不重新扑上去按住那节精瘦的腰。  
“你这个人简直是活该！”他叫起来，“本来我以为你是睡着了，结果明明醒着，还不配合一下我！我这可是为你好啊！帮你你都不领情——！”  
“……这种姿势这种环境，怎么可能睡着？”俘虏低声开口了。尽管声音又轻又小，但旗木卡卡西确实说出了他被俘之后的第一句话。阿飞吃惊地直起身来。  
“怎么，你还是会说话的？”  
卡卡西再没回答他。阿飞讨了个没趣，只能悻悻地继续他的工作。他用手扒开那个屁眼——好在里面只有干掉的血和精液，不至于太令人作呕——试探性地伸进了两根手指去抠那些凝固物。他用一只手把住卡卡西的腰不让他乱动，另一只手粗暴地在里头乱抠，就像为牲畜接生一样不带什么感情。  
俘虏低声喘息起来。阿飞能感到他陷在上忍屁股里的那半只手被夹紧了。略微一动手指，男人的惊喘声就拔得更高。那个肉洞有节奏地按摩着他的手，挽留性地裹住了他的手指。  
“……虽然我知道你是个很厉害的上忍，擅长出其不意，但想通过夹住我的右手来反击也着实太蠢了吧。”  
阿飞看着对方完全勃起的性器嘲讽地说着。方才那番运动过后，他的指尖已经抓住了需要被外移的东西。他捏紧手指，猛地把手拔出来。  
银发忍者发出一连串低声哭叫，颤抖着瘫软在地上。

在发生了一次不愉快的、失败的逃跑事件之后（迪达拉被他一脚踹个正着。为什么受伤的总是我？迪达拉哭丧着脸说，我是不是和所有的雷遁忍者都不对付？），他们不再那么随便地对待卡卡西了。他能结印千转的手指被分开包裹起来又塞进拘束衣里，脚也被分开了钉在地上。（……这种程度的损伤能够接受，蝎慢条斯理地说。）傀儡师还给他穿了乳环，用一根锁在地上的细铁链穿过那两个金属环让他只能将上半身贴在地上，不然敏感的乳头就会被撕裂。“我改主意了，”緋流琥里的低哑声音说，“他的心脏我可以给角都。他也没有什么秘术，我想我倒可以试试把他做成另一种傀儡。”  
即便如此，旗木卡卡西仍然一声不吭。他像是个瞎子、聋子、哑巴，不看、不听、不说。他沉默着，以不变应万变——只在迪达拉伸手咬他的时候惨叫了一声。飞段和角都又来玩了他几次，这回把精液全射在他后腰和大腿上。他们像是骑上个飞机杯一样从后方跨上他的身体，推着他前后晃动，不停地扯开乳头上的新鲜伤口。  
“这样真的不好玩啊！”飞段说，“就这个洞！来来去去地玩！我都要操腻啦！”  
“除非你想被咬断鸡巴，”角都说，“我是不会给你缝的。”  
“可以卸掉下巴嘛，”阿飞突然冒出来说，“反正他也不会叫啦，嘴里闲着也是闲着。”  
但这个要求被蝎拒绝了，因为他说他不想要一个有颞下颌关节紊乱症的人傀儡，尤其是那个类型的。因此他们最后还是在他身边排起了队。有等得不耐烦的人索性射在他银色的头发上。粘稠的液体顺着他发尖流下来，流到他的嘴角，流过他黑色的小痣，最后落在地上。  
正在涂指甲油的小南挑了挑眉：她眼尖地看见卡卡西动作幅度很小地伸出了舌头，舔掉了一滴附近的精液。红色的舌头在干裂的嘴唇上一转，马上又缩了回去。  
“先生们，”她说，“可别把我们的客人给渴死了啊。”

是的，水是生命之源。旗木卡卡西没想到自己居然有朝一日会感激起晓的成员们射进自己屁股里的精液，但没有了这样微量的水份补充，或许他现在已经死了也说不定。多久了？他想。他甚至怀疑自己的精神已经开始错乱了，不然为什么会觉得有人解开了他乳环上的锁，还把他扶起来了呢？  
对方扶着他的肩膀，让他靠在自己腿上。他不知道对方想干什么，眼下的情况也不允许他发出攻击。于是他安静地靠坐着——虽然被猛烈地使用过的屁眼因为这个姿势而接触到了冰凉粗糙的地面，那也好多了。我一定是疯了，他想，居然会在现在产生一种安全感……我是中了什么样的幻术啊？他闭了闭那只横着刀疤的眼睛，咬着被塞在嘴里的、干涸结块的面罩，甚至想要露出个苦笑。  
遮住他视线的是长久的黑暗。他看不穿，即使是尽力睁开了来自带土的馈赠，也仍然只能看到一片迷雾——还有随之而来的剧痛。我真是个废物，他无力地低着头，带着你送我的礼物也什么事情都做不到。他恨自己这个提前被透支、违背自己意念在不该兴奋的时候兴奋起来的身体。我可能是要烂死在这里了，他想，如果是你，一定能比我做得更好……起码不会可悲到在这种情况下仍然产生了被温柔对待的幻觉。  
那人掐住了他的脖子，让他把头抬起来。液体流动的声音，然后是嘴唇上湿润的触觉。他愣了愣，随后意识到对方是在给他喂水。水！他的喉咙工作起来，喉结上下抖动，顶在对方干燥稳定的手掌上让他一阵阵地窒息——但他还是努力地吞咽。嘴里的布料完全地被浸透了，此刻涨大着压迫着他的牙床——但那都没关系了。水，即使这些水因为流过了这块布而带有尿液和精液的味道，他也得把它和灰尘一起吞下去。  
供水的介绍和它的开始一样突然。那人松开了手，抓着他的头发，刻意粗暴地把他的头又摁低下去。卡卡西猝不及防地被呛到了，触电一般地咳嗽起来。他的耳边响起一声不耐烦的叹息，接着背上就被笨拙地拍了几下。他是在给我顺气吗？卡卡西震惊地想。也许对方也被自己这种下意识的动作给惊住了，因为他下一秒就狠狠地把卡卡西从背后踢倒在地上。  
上忍不明白自己为什么又在勃起。但对方或许已经不意外了。他发出一声嗤笑，又开始大力操弄。卡卡西战栗起来，仿佛是之前被强行压抑着的所有被操的快感都一气爆发了出来。他已经被操得麻木了，他的大脑认不出这根阴茎，但他的穴显然认得。像是钥匙打开了锁，卡卡西在单独面对他的时候除了丢盔卸甲没有别的选择。对方甚至没有照顾过他的前列腺，从头到尾只是一个劲地往更深的地方操，让卡卡西的内脏把他夹得更紧。他完全充血挺直的性器无用地垂在腿间，随着对方的动作一下一下地敲着他自己的腿。这么一来就连他自己也觉得自己像条狗了。一条夹着尾巴的木叶败犬。  
他用力地咬住嘴里的布，以防自己哭出声来。  
至少我还没有死，有人愿意给我喂水……他在心里给自己打气。只要有水就能活着，而活着就有希望。

 

（最后大概是这次喂的水把封印纸给打湿了卡就找机会逃掉了吧……我也不知道土是不是故意那么干的。


End file.
